The Darkness (Primordial Force)
The Darkness is a Primordial Force which embodies destruction, negative emotions/atomic charges, and the fundamental forces of the universe. It is directly opposed in nature by The Light and is constantly clashing with it. The Darkness holds some resentment towards The Light for stopping it from doing what is in its nature, however, it doesn't truly hate The Light and recognizes that its counterpart simply wanted its children to survive, however, it does desire justice for its defeat. Biography Shortly before the universe came into existence The Light and The Darkness did, and for a time both were content with each other's existence, learning the limits of their abilities and natures. The Darkness found that Destruction came easy to itself while The Light found Creation was its' forte. The two were also made aware of their creator, who planned to create a Universe for the two and with their consent would link them to it. The Darkness observed The Light creating a group of beings and found them interesting in power if not nature. Shortly thereafter The Darkness tried to destroy The Light's creations as that is its nature; horrified at seeing them so instantly outmatched and slaughtered The Light rallied its creations to fight back, leading the charge against its counterpart. For a time The Darkness held its own against The Light and its creations as it was more capable of destroying, it managed to annihilate all but one who was quickly given an armored form and the combined power of the dead Travelers by The Light. The Darkness, The Light, and its creation fought for countless eons until The Darkness was finally defeated by a massive explosion of energy and matter from The Light, who found that its own power was insufficient to destroy its counterpart. The Light realized they had accidentally created a space-time continuum which was now linked to its own power and that of The Darkness, however as it had won the fight this was The Light's universe and the power of The Darkness was reduced to a comparatively negligible amount, nearly matched by The Light's combined children. The Darkness was forced "outside" the normal universe as a result and searched for a way to enter it. Eventually, The Light created the potential for life, doing so allowed The Darkness to return in an extremely weakened state and it went about trying to destroy the new Universe. Additionally, a few of the Travelers survived the genocidal attempts by The Darkness and were altered into Dragon-like entities called Ahamkara, as well as beings referred to as Virtuous Worms, who were The Darkness' allies in its endeavor to conquer The Light's universe. The Darkness was soon found by its counterpart and attacked, but this only caused The Darkness to regain some of its strength. Realizing that it couldn't actually fight The Darkness directly lest its counterpart grow stronger, The Light's last remaining original creation offered to do it in The Light's place. Consenting to this, The Light crafted an even more powerful shell, which would not only protect its creation but also contained the essence and power of its dead siblings, combining their power and knowledge to allow it to fight The Darkness. For eons The Darkness fought against The Light's creation, attempting to destroy as much as possible in the process with assistance from the Ahamkara and Virtuous worms. The Darkness managed to cause it to flee many times, but one day found that is was unable to locate The Light's creation despite its best efforts, resigning itself to wait for some sort of sign. The Darkness eventually detected The Traveler in a Solar System which contained Humanity and even detected trace energy from The Light on the third planet from the star. The Darkness assaulted the solar system with its full might, however unlike all other times The Traveler stood firm against the Primordial Force; even in the face of death The Traveler fought for Humanity, and they too fought with The Traveler, eventually the alliance of The Traveler and Light-infused star-ships succeeded in driving off The Darkness and weakening it, but it came at the cost of their golden age and seemingly The Traveler's life. Recovering its power slowly, The Darkness worked through its agents - the Ahamkara and Virtuous Worms - and decided to send an army in its place until it recovered. It was able to, with assistance from The Vex, acquire a piece of The Traveler that had been floating in space and planned to use it for both a quickened recovery and potential weapon against The Traveler. The Darkness was later intrigued when the Black Heart was destroyed and the piece of The Traveler restored, it responded by influencing various armies and stronger champions to its cause but found its forces held at bay. Eventually, its power was restored to the highest it could achieve and The Darkness assaulted Earth in a grand surprise attack, tearing The Traveler out of the sky and cracking it in half, killing its recovering enemy almost instantly. It subsequently clouded Earth in its power, killing all life and destroying all Ghosts to prevent any resurrection. Leaving the now dead world The Darkness left the Solar System victorious, intent to now scour the cosmos for The Light and take revenge on its counterpart with the Ahamkara and Virtuous Worms working to corrupt The Traveler's corpse in the meantime; however, The Darkness felt its remnant power on Earth overwhelmed by an incredible Light and started back, desiring to see if its theory about what it felt was true. Appearing near the dwarf planet Pluto The Darkness waited and observed, sensing The Light was on the Earth and had restored not only all creatures on the planet to life, but had even revived The Traveler. Powers & Abilities As a Primordial Force, The Darkness has incredible abilities that were once on a level considered truly divine and almost almighty, but after losing to The Light much of its raw power was lost. * Great Power/Almighty Darkness/Destruction/Fundamental Force Manipulation & Embodiment: The Darkness holds raw power that was once only matched by The Light, and was able to do almost anything with Destruction being its forte. Originally, it could destroy an entire universe with its own power and cause incredibly potent blasts of darkness that are unable to be matched by any other being except The Light. The Darkness was also able to destroy or corrupting anything The Light can create, almost destroying an entire species of Travelers in an instant and with no loss of power or exhaustion. Since its initial defeat, The Darkness has become far weaker but it is still superior to the consolidated power of the almost the entire Traveler species to a small degree. It can also manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe to an almost unlimited degree. * Nigh-Omniscience/Almighty Senses: The Darkness holds knowledge of almost everything, and is able to clearly perceive things hiding behind something from a distance from Pluto to Earth with absolute ease. * Immortality: Along with The Light, The Darkness is immortal and unable to be killed by any known means or amount of power. Even The Light at full strength cannot extinguish The Darkness. Weaknesses * It and its counterpart's existence: Neither The Light nor The Darkness hold the power to kill the other, and are merely able to defeat the other. * Universe "ownership": In the event that The Light is defeated by The Darkness the two will trade places with the universe and power-relationship between them reflecting that. * Light/Darkness relationship: If The Light directly attacks The Darkness its light will cause The Darkness' power to grow until it is at full power; this is described as a larger light casting an equally larger shadow. Category:Characters